Her last hours
by DeepShadows2
Summary: Songfic to Hotel California by the Eagles.Artimis's final sacrifice to those she loves. Read & Review it. Surprise ending. OneShot. 'Misfits Relam'


**Her last hours...  
Written to ****"Hotel California" By the Eagles  
****SongFic By:** _Deep Shadows_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and Crew; They are product of the wonderful imagination of J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own Artimis Callabella and My co-writer, The amazing EckoStalker, owns Alexis Whyte. I did not write 'Hotel California' the song sung by the Eagles (Wonderful band, in my opinion). This songfic has nothing to do with 'Dueling Songfics'. This is my first solo Songfic with out any input from my best friend, EckoStalker. Please read and REVIEW! Tell me how you like it.

**Author's Notes:** This is a very vauge story i know, but the vaugeness is my personal touch. (Besides i need to learn to be vauge) If you don't quite grasp what is going on email me and I will personally explain it to you. Toodles _{Deep Shadows}_

* * *

_On a dark desert highway,  
__Cool wind in my hair..._

Artimis stood alone at the end of Knockturn alley. The wind was cold and harsh, blowing strands of her ebony hair in her face. She stood and thought of her mission, her task.

_Warm smell of colitas rising up through the air,  
__Up ahead in the distance I saw a shimmering light..._

Artimis felt the grossness of the alley, smelt the filth and drugs flowing from it. The darkness wasn't what made her cold to the bone; no it was the fact that this may very well be the last place she ever saw. She walked slowly, a light up ahead acting like a beacon for her to follow. _No a bugzapper..._ She thought coldly as she trudged forward.

_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim,  
__I had to stop for the night..._

The drugs she had taken before leaving her home were finally taking effect. She moved quicker through the alley, dodging wayward drunks. She had little time and she had to be there soon. She knew all too well her task. Self-sacrifice was never on the top of her list but she had to do this to save the ones she loved. This night was the end; she knew it and faced death with a cold reverie.

_There she stood in the doorway,  
__I heard the mission bell,  
__And I was thinking to myself,  
__This could be heaven or this could be hell..._

She was dragged in the door as soon as she knocked. Bellatrix Lestrange stood in the doorway, smirking as they took Artimis's wand. She didn't struggle for she had no reason to, so she just allowed the drugs Severus had given her take full effect, to do their best, or worse as it were. Noise like a silver bell sounded and Artimis sighed sadly. Death was unavoidable; Pain on the other hand was completely eradicated.

_Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way,  
__There were voices down the corridor,  
__Thought I heard them say..._

Bellatrix lit a lantern and two black clad men flanked her, holding her arms, as they dragged her down a hallway. They walked past a corridor and Artimis caught a glimpse of black swirling cloaks and she swore she heard a familiar voice. They walked through a stone door and Artimis quickly drew in a breath. Freedom was beyond the door she just past through. No turning back now.

_Welcome to the Hotel California,  
__Such a lovely place,  
__Such a lovely face,  
__Plenty of the room at the Hotel California,  
__Anytime of year you can find it here..._

They walked in to a room that Artimis remembered from last spring. She shuddered as she remembered the reason but the shudder may have also been that the room held none of the warmth of the spring only the winters cold. A man stood and grasped her face inspecting her features with an eagle eye. "What a lovely face. There's plenty of room for tonight. Prepare her." He said coldly to Bella. She nodded and Artimis was dragged to another room and handed over to a woman who called herself Tiffany.

_Her mind was Tiffany-twisted,  
__She got the Mercedes Benz,  
__She had a lot of pretty pretty boys,  
__That she calls friends,  
__How they dance in the courtyard,  
__Sweet Summer Sweat,  
__Some dance to remember,  
__Some dance to forget..._

She was swiftly stripped and dressed a sheer white gown. Bangles were adorning her wrists and jewels draped about her neck as she was dragged from the room. Artimis noticed the courtyard was full of men as she was dragged out. She let the drugs take total control, her mind slipping back into the recesses of her mind to keep what sanity she could. She saw everything but could do nothing. Her body grew numb as the Dance begun. Tiffany twirled her around the ground, circling the blazing fire. _Alexis... Severus... Remus... Draco... I do all this because I love you... My final gift to you all..._ She thought as she lost all reason and control, feeling only the beat of the drums.

_So I called up the captain,  
__'Please bring me my wine'  
He said 'We haven't had that spirit here since  
__Nineteen Sixty-Nine'..._

Severus sat among the Death eaters, as one of them, grimacing as he watched Artimis's strong will succumb to his creations. He had protected her and cared for her as a daughter and this disgusted him to the core. The men would pull her onto their laps, fondle her, but her eyes still held blue and distant, but they were a dull blue. Her mind had gone recluse from the world, keeping sanity for when it would be needed. He ordered a drink to get the foul taste of this ordeal out of his mouth, but to his dismay they no longer carried it.

_And still those voices were calling from far away,  
__Wake you up in the middle of the night,  
__Just to hear them say..._

Artimis swung around the flames, her mind waving in and out of control. There were moments when she would have to restrain her inner fighter to keep from killing the men at the gathering. She did not like being touched without her consent, yet in a way she had consented. She moved past a group and she swore heard that familiar voice again. She could sense that it was Severus's voice. _I do this for you, Even thought this must hurt you more than me..._

_Welcome to the Hotel California,  
__Such a lovely place,  
__Such a lovely face,  
__They livin' it up at the Hotel California,  
__What a nice surprise,  
__Bring your alibis..._

Artimis watched them from the back of her mind. They made her sick how they watched her, her movements; her blue eyes grew dull and numb. They held glasses of liquor and watched the girls in enjoyment, but all wanted their hands on the Auror sentenced to Death. She spotted a glimpse of platinum hair and a perfect smile. _Draco?... No, you can't be here... Wait why are you here?... If I knew I couldn't chew you out tonight... you'd be sleeping on the couch..._ She thought as she felt strong hands grasp her around the waist from behind. She was tossed over the shoulder of a man in black. She knew these hands from somewhere, they felt so familiar, so careful.

_Mirrors on the ceiling,  
__Pink Champagne on ice,  
__And she said, 'we are all just prisoners here of our own device'..._

Severus grabbed Artimis as soon as the music ended, before the other men could get to her. They all frowned but said nothing, for all believed that he had more rights to her than them. He carried her to one of the rooms, setting her on the black satin bed gently. She looked up at the mirrors on the ceiling and frowned at her reflection, looking back down to the floor. A look of wonder covered her face as she looked at her hands, a green and silver wedding ring on her left ring finger. She mumbled something, "Draco... Sev.. All for you. Must die to make you live..." He cringed, knowing all to well what awaited her next. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, pouring a potion down her throat. As soon as the vial had been replaced in his cloaks, Lucius walked in, "Our Lord wants her, now. " Severus nodded and readjusted his cloaks, Lucius winking at him as they grabbed her arms and dragged her away.

_And in the master's chambers,  
__They gather for a feast,  
__They stab it with their steely knives,  
__But they just can't kill the beast..._

A group of black-cloaked individuals with silver chilling masks circled around Artimis. A man on a throne, a black snake curled at his side stood in front of her. Artimis shuddered inwardly, knowing she had only imagined this scene yesterday. She stood tall and accepted her fate with courage, love for her family and pride in who she was, the three things Voldemort could never take from her.

"Bow to Lord Voldemort!" Lucius hissed, knocking the back of her knees with his silver capped cane. She buckled but did not fall, gaining composure and standing tall once again. Several of the Death eaters, at their master's command, pointed their wands at her shouting in one voice_, "CRUCIO!"_ She stood for a moment fighting to keep her feet, but finally fell flinching and writhing in pain, but she allowed no sound to emit from her. She would not let them her scream like they had forced her mother to so many years ago.

_Last thing I remember,  
__I was running for the door,  
__I had to find the passage back  
To the place I was before..._

Severus did as his lord commanded, clutching Artimis's limp body to his own. He rushed out of the room, having been told to put the body in the hands of Dumbledore, but leaving with other intentions. Artimis gave her life so her friends and he could live. She would be taken care of properly and by them. He ran about the passages and suddenly found himself lost in the catacombs. Turning a corner he ran into a dark figure.

_'Relax' said the night man,  
__'We are programmed to receive.  
You can checkout any time you like,  
But you can never leave'..._

Bellatrix smirked at him, "Going somewhere, Sev?"  
"Only to do my lord's work." He replied clutching Artimis's ever-cooling body to him.  
"Funny, you should be going that way." She said pointing her wand in the opposite direction.  
"I go my own way, Bella." He said, sitting Artimis aside and drawing his wand.  
"I know.." She hissed. They dueled a quickly and Bella finally backed down after Severus proved his prowess. He quickly picked Artimis up, running past Bellatrix and out to Knockturn Alley. He quickly portkeyed to The Manor and Alexis was waiting for him. Alexis took Artimis's long and lanky body, the cuts on her body no longer bleeding and her temperature cold, deathly cold. "You CAN'T leave me!" Alexis yelled, banging her hands on Artimis's chest as she bawled. Severus slid her aside and poured another potion in Artimis's mouth and she began to grow warm. Artimis took a deep painful breath and growled, slowly raising herself up and groaning. "Damn it! Death was so much sweeter."


End file.
